My Beautiful Tenshi
by sasusakulover134567
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are best friends they have been since they were six when they saw people picking on her. The thing is when they turned 12 Sakura started getting abused by her father who constantly blamed her for her mother's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm back with the new story called my beautiful Tenshi.**

**Summary- Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are best friends they have been since they were six when they saw people picking on her. The thing is when they turned 12 Sakura started getting abused by her father who constantly blamed her for her mother's death.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto only the story all I wish I did**

**scene- takes place in the ninja world**

Prologue:

A 6 year old boy who has bluish black hair shaped like a chicken's butt was walking with a boy who has yellow hair and is perfectly tanned.

" hey Sasuke-teme do you hear that"

" huh yea it sounds like someone crying and yelling"

" what no I was talking about I hear ramen being cooked" Naruto said with hearts in his eyes

"…."

" hey look it's a girl with a whole group of girls surrounding her" Naruto said

To the girl

"aaww what's the matter forehead are you scared" the leader said

" hahahaha billboard brow is a coward now hahaha no wonder nobody wants to be friends with you that's why you're the freak of the school hahahaha" the second girl said

" l-leave me alone what did I do to you" the girl said

" nothing it's just really fun to pick on you" the girl said while laughing

" hey is there a problem here" a voice said

" no there isn't so go- SASUKE-KUN" the leader shouted and was about to hug him but he pushed her away

" h-hi Naruto-kun" the second girl said

"…."

They told the girls to back off and to get a life and they ran off and they walked up to the girl. The girl had pink hair and emerald green eyes.

" what's your name" Sasuke said wow she's beautiful sasuke thought

" my name's Sakura Haruno" she said

" hey let's all be best friends forever" Naruto said

" ok" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time and look at each other and quickly looked away blushing

This would be the beginning of a bright and eventful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 1 of our beautiful Tenshi**

_Thoughts_

**inner**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the characters of this story but I do own the plot.**

Sakura's dad was driving down the road looking for her she wasn't home when he got there and she was going to beat up so hard she can't even move. He's been beating her ever since her mother passed away when she was 10 years now she's 12 and Sasuke and Naruto are 13. Her dad saw her with 4 other boys at the park a dark haired boy who's hair was shaped like a chicken's butt had her by the arms and the other dark haired boy who's hair was in a high pony-tail had her by the legs and they were swinging her and she was laughing.

" SAKURA MARIE HARUNO GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" Satoshi shouted Shikamaru and Sasuke put her down and Shikamaru and Neji left when Sakura got up to her father he smacked her so hard to the point that her lip bled.

**How dare he hurt our Sakura-chan!**

_Wha..who are you _

**I'm your inner sasu-chan**

_Ok 1 go away and 2 don't call me that but I have to agree with you I mean Sakura is my girlfriend has been since her birthday_

**Yeah I know but all I want to do is take over your body and beat her good for nothing father to a pulp**

_Hn._

**Don't 'hn' me Uchiha!**

_Hn_

**YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET YOU**

" what are you doing with those boys huh I knew ever since your mother died you've been hanging around with these boys what are you sleeping with them"

"no f-father I haven't"

"lies"

" dad Tsunade said that I was doing a great job in the academy even sasuke-kun said so"

"they're lying you'll never be a true ninja you're weak" her father said and he pulled her arm and pushed her into the car and drove away

"sasu-" Naruto started

"don't just don't I'll see you in the academy tomorrow maybe you, Sakura, and I will be on the same team" sasuke said walking off

" YEAH see you later teme"

Next day

Sakura was walking down the street (she was wearing her genin outfit) when Ino showed up and started walking up next to her.

"so you're a ninja to huh" Ino said and Sakura walked up further Ino walked up further as well and they kept doing that until they got to the academy

" I WIN!" they shouted together

" no forehead I won" Ino exclaimed

Sakura gasped and ran up to sasuke

" hey sasuke-kun" sasuke looked up to her and got up and kissed her on the lips

" hey babe" sasuke took her hand and sat her down on his lap ( he was wearing the same outfit the blue shirt with the wide collar and white shorts) and they began making out.

" TEME SAKURA-CHAN CUT THAT OUT" Naruto shouted

" forehead don't make out with sasuke-kun" Ino said getting mad

"we're dating Ino have you forgotten that" Sakura smirking

"ohhh I'm gonna get you" Ino said while pounding her fist into her hand

" ok class settle down I'm going to list your teams" Iruka said while looking off a sheet of paper

" team 7 Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" Ino's face dropped and Sakura did a peace sign in her face while Sasuke just put his arm around her

" Team Gai Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten"

"team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Chouji(**A/N: I forgot his last name but I know it starts with an A)** Yamanaka Ino"

_NOOO I'M STUCK WITH LAZY BOY AND FATTY HERE I WANTED TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN OOOHH SAKURA YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW_

"team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Shino (**A/N: forgot his last name too)**"

" see teme I told you the three of us would be on the same team" Naruto shouted

"hn shut up dobe"

" what'd you say teme"

"dobe dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"Sakura"

"teme huh Sakura"

"shut up both of you since we already know each other what do we do now"

"HEY SAKURA SASUKE" said people turned to see Neji and Shikamaru running up towards them.

" hey guys"

" I don't know why but I had a feeling you guys were going to be on the same team I guess it was destiny" Shikamaru said and Neji glared at him

"glare all you want I said it and I'm glad I said"

" SHIKAMARU" both of his team mates called

" COME ON WE HAVE TO MEET OUR SENSEI" Ino shouted

" I gotta go guys by"

" oh yeah we have to go to come Sasuke-kun Naruto" and with that they left

" man where is our sensei" Naruto said

" calm down Naruto I'm sure he'll show up"

" Naruto you baka what are you doing" Sakura asked because Naruto was putting an eraser on top of the door

" this is what he gets for being late" Naruto said

" you dobe what makes you think he'll fall that stupid trick" their sensei came in and BAM the eraser hit him right on the head Naruto busted out laughing on the floor and Sakura's inner was laughing to

_h-he actually fell for it_ Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time

" my first impression of you guys are you're idiots" the sensei said

"ok so tell me about yourselves likes dislikes and hobbies"

" well how about you tell us about yourself' Naruto said

" me well my name is Hatake Kakashi there're a lot of things I like and some things I dislike"

" now you"

" well my name is Haruno Sakura I like cherry blossoms hanging out with my friends and a certain someone" she while looking at sasuke and blushed and turned away when sasuke looked at her

" you next"

" my name is Uchiha Sasuke I only like one thing and I dislike a lot of things and my goal is to kill a certain someone ( no not Itachi)"

" you the knuckle head"

" I'm Uzamaki Naruto I like ramen I dislike people who hate ramen and my dream is to become hokage" Naruto said

" fine very well we will meet at the training grounds tomorrow at 5:00 and another thing don't eat breakfast" Kakashi said while poofing off

" huh don't eat breakfast" Sakura asked

" yeah well by guys and Sakura-chan remember you can always come to me or sasuke-teme for help with you know who" Naruto said with a serious face

" hai thank you Naruto" and with that they went separate ways

" you're late" a voice said

"I'm sorry father it's just that I had to wait for my-

**BAM!**

" DON'T GIVE ME YOUR EXCUSES NOW GET IN THAT KITCHEN AND MAKE ME SOME DINNER" Her father said

" h-hai" Sakura said while holding her bruised cheek she kept herself from crying because she knew that it would only make it worse.

At midnight she went to sasuke's house. She knocked on the door and he opened it that's when he saw her bruised cheek

" Sakura baby did your dad hit you again" she nodded her head and he let her inside and he held her like that until they fell asleep.


End file.
